


At First Stumble

by Rili



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward puppy barry allen, Featuring coffee, Iris only has a small role but is a good friend, Leonard Snart is sexy in boots and in general, Lisa will be laughing at her brother forever, M/M, Not accurate police procedures, Plot made sense to me while writing - now I'm not so sure, Singh will never understand Barry Allen, stayed up way too late to edid this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rili/pseuds/Rili
Summary: Written for the Coldflash WInter Gift Exchange 2017 for Zombiejuju´s prompt #4:Normal-ish AU; Barry still works for the police bc he's a good kid (even though nothing traumatic happened to push him to pursue this path) and Len is still a criminal. Their paths intersect when Len is finally caught by Joe. Barry is charmed...and totally screwed.





	At First Stumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiejuju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju/gifts).



 

 

 

Sophie looked at the man again. “I don`t want to know what kinky stuff you get up to in your spare time, man.”

“You`ll get ten now and another forty when you give me the left overs. Could by yourself some lipstick with that extra cash.” He opened his purse and held out ten dollars. Sophie grabbed them.

“Prejudiced much? But okay, I have books to buy and those are expensive.” She turned around and looked back into the bar. “You want the trash from the guy sitting at table three. Leftover food and drink included. Anything else?”

The guy smiled. “No, that`ll do nicely.”

Sophie went back into the bar, her break over. After a while she came back out, a bag of leftovers in her hand. “Give me the forty and you can have this.”

He did exactly that. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Yeah, tell that to someone who cares. Guy is at the front having a smoke, so go over and get punched in the face please.” She left him at the backdoor. Her shift was far from over and there were other tables that needed to be served.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The precinct was more hectic than usual. Barry was more late than usual too. He ducked into his lab, avoiding the officers in his path with more luck than practiced ease and groaned. His desk was covered with files.

Barry let himself fall into his chair, and took a sip of his coffee.

On top of the files lay a memo in bright pink with the words `Rob is coming´ on it in nearly ineligible lettering. Right, he nearly forgot about that. No wonder the officers where all in a frenzy. No worse way to get on the boss` bad side than by making a bad impression on his husband. No better way to make a good one either.

Well, he better try and clear up his desk at least a little.

A short while later Barry went to refill his cup. The coffee may be bad but no coffee was worse so he drank the stuff they had. At least it was free. Perhaps later on Iris would give him a discount at Jitters. On the way to the break room Barry took a moment to look down the stairs just as a beaming Joe, Singh and another man exited the elevator.

His hair was shaved and he seemed to be in a bad mood, perhaps he was shy? But really, Barry totally understood marrying that man. He looked a bit more like a bad boy than Barry expected, with the biker jacket and all, but that is what he got for assuming to know the Captain`s taste in men.

He kept going when he noticed that he nearly let his cup fall from his suddenly weak fingers. That would have been a shame, the red one was his favorite.

 

Later on coming back from once more refilling his cup he met the Captain in the hallway.

“Please tell me you got some off that evidence from the Backgamm case already processed Allen.”

“Just waiting on some tests to finish running, sir.”

“Good. Make that one your priority today. No matter what Detective Tate has to say. And yes, I know that you find her awfully intimidating. I don’t care.”

“Yes sir.” Singh started walking again but stopped once more when Barry continued talking. “And may I congratulate you on your husband? I would marry that man too and I only got a glimpse from afar.” Barry stopped, seemed to realize what he just said to his boss and promptly turned around to leave the scene before he embarrassed himself further. His face felt hot from the blood rushing into his cheeks.

Singh watched him hurry away, a frown on his face.

“But Rob is still stuck in traffic Allen.” He sighed. The CSI was long gone, vanished into his lab. “That kid, don’t know what goes on in his head. Lucky for him his work is good.”

 

Around half an hour later the test result were neatly written up in a report. Barry was still mortified, but this was a priority case now so he had to bring the results to the detective promptly. And he had learned the hard way that if he did not do so right after finishing he forgot it. What happened then was way worse than maybe running into the Captain again in the hallway. 

But he still tried to hurry while looking down, hiding a little behind the report.

 

 

 

 

Len was just on his way to the holding cells. The Detectives had taken their time processing him. Taking his fingerprints. Taking every opportunity to show off to his colleges that he brought him, the uncatchable thief, in. “Not so uncatchable now, Snart, eh?” He had said while fastening the cuffs around his wrists. “Not so smug either?” He goaded as he pushed him into the back of the cop car.

Len did not react. Cops like this were nothing new. What was new was that apparently there was real hard evidence to put him on the scene of a crime. He would have to find out what and how they got it to avoid something like this on one of his next heists. Curious was also that he hadn’t done anything noteworthy in the last five months. Had just been about to finish up planning the next robbery, actually.

So it probably was a set up.

Much more dangerous. Someone was out to get him.

Just as they went around a corner somebody hurrying from the opposite direction crashed into him, sent the papers he was carrying everywhere in a spectacular flail and ended up falling himself trying to get to them.

Limbs all over the place like an awkward puppy.

Len stepped forward just as he was about to lose the last off his balance and caught him in the middle.

“Please tell me Singh didn’t see that.” Came the voice from where his face was smushed against Len`s shoulder.

“I think you are safe on that front.” chuckled Len. 

“But not from me. What are you doing, Barry? Get away from that man.” The detective sounded as if he was about to explode and the foreboding expression on his face added only to the effect.

“What?” The puppies head shot up. He looked at Len and blushed so fast it was near instantly. He hid his head back in Len´s shoulder. “Why?” he whined in a high pitched note that stopped midway through as he suddenly went very still for a second and then exploded in movement to get away from Len. This time he managed to fall and ended up sprawled on his ass between the papers, staring up at Len with wide eyes. “Please kill me.” He whimpered and closed his eyes in defeat.

The detective no longer looked homicidal but long suffering. “Get off the floor, Barry.” He muttered.

Barry used the fact that he was already on the ground to pick up his report and then followed Joe´s command.

“I am so sorry, sir.” He said, turning to Len and pressing the papers to his chest. “I hope I did not hurt you. Your husband will kill me for real if I hurt you.” He seemed very sure of the fact.

“No harm done.” Said Len at the same time the detective said “What are you talking about? Husband? Is there new evidence?”

That confused the guy and he looked at the cop. “Evidence? There was an article in the paper about the wedding.” He turned back to Len. “I bet the reporters where so disappointed that Captain Singh forbade them from publishing pictures. I bet you look as gorgeous on paper as you do in real life.” His eyes widened and the blush was back in full force. He closed his eyes. “Why?” he whispered again, seemingly utterly mortified.

Cute, if ill informed.

The detective sighed once loudly and then grabbed Len by his arm, forcing his hands up.

“That´s not the Captain`s husband, Bear, that is a mob boss.” He said, showing off the hand cuffs.

“Alleged mob boss.” Len interrupted. And he would in fact know, that he was no such thing.

“I swear, I don’t know how you can be our best CSI and so obvious about everything else at the same time.” The detective continued, not paying attention to Len. He used the grip he already had on him to finally lead him around the corner and to the holding cells.

“There are more papers back here!” Len called over his shoulder. He could hear the guy curse and then he was shoved into a sound proof room and chained to the table in the middle.

Beautifully, expressive puppy that was apparently very good at his job?

Len was enchanted.

Cute and competent has always been a weakness of his.

 

 

 

 

 

Barry still felt mortified by the time he was back in his flat, a whole work day having gone by but not his embarrassment. With his luck he would maybe be able to look his Captain and Joe in the eyes again come New Year.

 

When he had entered Jitters on the way home Iris had greeted him with a devilish smile. “Dad says you got a crush on a real bad boy, Barry. Why don´t you tell me all about this over this delicious cup of caramel macchiato on the house?”

Barry had groaned but it was kind of a funny story.

 

Still, he would feel a lot better about this whole incident if it weren’t for the fact that he now a) knew that hot convict smelt divine, b) felt immediately relieved hearing that he wasn’t a married man and c) could not get his voice out of his head.

And also because he had been awfully tempted to read that guy´s file for reasons that had nothing to do with his profession and everything with the striking features he possessed. Luckily it had been a busy day and work kept him from giving in.

The next time he saw Leonard Snart again – so he did and up reading his file, but it took him a day, which had to count for something! – he had once again dropped his report. Admittedly over the desk it was supposed to be on, but all out of order.

“Good that you did not follow in your dad´s footsteps kid. A surgeon as clumsy as you would do the people more harm than good.” Came the voice of Detective Tate from behind him. “But please keep up. If you drop two more this week I´m going to win the betting pool and I could use that extra cash for some new lipstick.”

“Don´t listen to her, Allen!” called Detective Berger from a bit further back. “It´s already Friday. I´m winning right now and I want that Jackpot.”

“You are betting on me? Again?” Barry whirled around to face them. Indignation cursing through him when his eyes fell on the convict standing next to Berger and it dissolved into butterflies. Of all things.

Leonard was looking at him. Silent amusement softening his feature and he looked good, even after all the time he had spent holed up at the station. His fingers went slack and the report he had just picked up and ordered spread out all over his feet.

“Good work, Allen.” Complimented Tate him, satisfied, and stepped over the mess on the floor to her desk. “Knew I could count on you to drop things.”

Berger instead looked near murderous. “Seriously? There were only three more hours to go until your shift ended.” He sighed. “And you didn´t even do it out of spite. I could have respected spite.” Berger turned to Leonard. “And you are free to go. But stay in city limits. If we have the tiniest clue that you plan on leaving we will take you into custody again.”

“Yes, and your little jewelry will lead you right to me.” Leonard pointed to his leg. “Don`t worry. I know how you treat your suspects.” He looked back at Barry. “Be seeing you.” And with that he turned and left.

When Barry noticed himself starring at his back he dropped to his knees to busy himself picking up the report. Again.

 

 

 

 

 

Len was on the steps to the precinct, as he had to be daily until he was either found guilty or innocent. There were better ways to begin his days than by saying hello to some officers, but his lawyer insisted he comply to this as he had to wearing the tracker around his ankle.

The sound of someone running to his back let him freeze and turn around, hand automatically reaching for a weapon he wasn`t wearing at the moment when he saw the cute CSI from yesterday rushing up the stairs.

He was looking at his watch and saw up just early enough to stop before he ran straight into Len again. He took a step back, forgetting that he was on the stairs and nearly fell, managing to stay upright in a flurry of movement that lead to him spilling coffee all over himself.

He cursed and blushed and then sighed forlornly at his empty cup.

Len didn`t say a word. He simply stepped to the side and held the door open for the guy, letting him walk into the precinct before him.

Barry rushed up to the bathroom, not looking back a single time. He took off his shirt and ran it under the tap, hoping to get most of the stain out early enough to save it.

Of course, a few minutes later someone came in, but instead of going to the stalls or the urinals he stood beside Barry. “What?” Barry snapped, looked up and completely forgot what he wanted to say when he saw Leonard Snart looking at the angry red patch of skin on his stomach. He pressed the shirt to his chest, to cover himself and stared back.

“It is remarkable that you aren’t covered in bruises.” Len said. “Considering how accident prone you are.”

Barry felt the wet shirt cling to his skin and how the water slowly soaked into his trousers. “Guess I`m just lucky that way.” He put the shirt back into the sink to keep his trousers mostly dry and continued washing it. “Why are you in here anyways? Are you stalking me?”

Len held up his hands in response, which were covered in the black ink they used for fingerprints. “Just cleaning up, is all.”

“Didn`t they take the prints already?” Barry asked, reaching for the soap and making a bit more room.

“They did.” Snart answered. He reached for the soap himself and began lathering his hands. Through the mirror Barry could see his eyes still lingering on his burned skin, his pulse quickened and a blush spread out over his cheeks again. “Shouldn`t you be cooling that instead of washing your shirt?”

“It`s fine.” Barry said, holding up the shirt to inspect the damage. “I did that already.” He wrung out the fabric and put it on again, looking a bit like a drowned rat. “And that will keep it cool until the fabric is dried. Works like a charm.” He smiled at Len, eyes crinkling and Len was left standing there, hands still under the spray and staring at the closing door where that smile had been.

It took a while for Barry to stop blushing. After so many years he should be able to deal with embarrassment better, but something about that criminal made him loose his cool. The admittedly small bit he had anyways.

It wasn`t helped when a barista interrupted him in his work to deliver a fresh cup of coffee.

“I thought you guys didn`t do delivery?” Barry said, after praising the guy to high heaven and staring at the cup as if it where the most precious thing in the world.

“For enough tip we do.” He just answered and left again.

Instead of his name written on the cup it read ´don`t poor this one over yourself too`. Somehow Barry was smiling for the rest of the day.

 

If that evening Leonard´s thought kept coming back to the sight of a shirtless Barry Allen, a Barry Allen with that smile on his face, looking at him, then no one had to know. And he himself had other things to concentrate on. Meet up with some of his contacts, some information brokers and people that owed him. Someone would know something and talk.

 

 

 

 

The next week was the most punctual Barry had ever been. There were already bets being placed for how long it would last.

He would never tell anyone it was to avoid coming in at the same time as Snart again. The once had been enough. And if he went out of his lab around the time Snart came into the precinct and got a look at him it was nothing more than coincidence. Martin needed that report on her desk.

 

 

 

 

Reaching for his bike keys Leonard stopped as his mobile phone started ringing. It was his lawyer. “Bad news?” he accepted the call.

“The opposite, actually.” Len raised a brow, hearing that. “They found out that the evidence that tied you to the robbery was planted. When you come in to the precinct today they`ll have to take of the tracker. If there is any further harassment or delaying call me. I`d love to sue some of them.”

“Will do. Do they know who planted it?”

“Don`t tell me you don`t have some ideas as to whom it could have been.”

“There are a few. Just want to know if they are on the right track or again completely of course.”

“No idea.”

“And how did they find out the evidence was planted? I imagine some would have loved to prosecute me anyways with it just to have something to pin on me.”

“True. Seems like there are some upstanding people left in the police force. I forwarded you the mail I got from them. Only called to make sure you knew before you went to the precinct today.”

“I appreciate it, Miss Turner. Send me the bill, then we are quit.”

“I will. Hope to never have to do this again.” She hung up.

Len opened his mail and smiled, reading B. Allen was the CSI on his case. Kid really was good at his job.

 

 

 

 

“I know that you are good at this job and I don`t doubt your results, but is there really no way to pin Snart to the scene of the crime?” Joe greeted Barry that morning, catching him on his way to his lab.

“Joe, I went over everything we had. The cigarette stubs were covered with traces of paint that was nowhere near the scene of the crime. The fingerprints we got are too smudged to be of any use. The trace of salvia we found had traces of French fries and beer in them and I doubt he stopped to take out his pick nick in the middle of a heist. And you know the injured guard did not recognize him and his alibi checked out.” He paused to look Joe directly in the eye. “Also from what I read being so sloppy is nowhere near his usual MO. I understand wanting to get the guy, but if you try to pin this on him the real robber goes free.”

Joe sighed and sat down on his desk. “That would be a more convincing argument if we had any other suspect. Except for Snart we got nothing and you cannot give me any evidence to point me in another direction.”

“You know that’s not how this works, Joe. Evidence is always tricky and by now it´s too late to get new samples. Whoever planted this must have known exactly how we gather evidence to make sure we got only things leading back to Snart. Perhaps you should start there. Who is knowledgeable enough to do this, has the resources to pull it off and has something against Snart?”

“I don’t know, you practically described all of the police force.” He pointedly looked around the precinct.

“You don’t think it was one of us?!” Barry whispered furiously, leaning in to the detective.

“No, just wanted to point out that there are a lot of people that would be happy to see Snart behind bars. Are you su..” 

“Yes, I am.” Barry huffed. “The cigarettes were picked up on a street covered with graffiti. The spit was taken from his lunch or dinner. The prints were probably planted too, which explains just how bad they are. He is not your guy, Joe.”

Joe sighed. “Yes, I know. I just thought that I finally had him. And now the bastard goes free and I probably won´t get him again. He is tricky that way.”

Barry just stopped himself from saying that he would miss seeing him every morning too. 

 

 

 

 

 

“I hear I have to thank you for going free.” Len said, startling Barry and cutting the line to stand next to him.

“What? No! I mean, yes, but no thanks needed.” He stuttered and definitely did not look at those dark jeans or heavy duty boots hugging those legs.

Len grinned and let an appreciative eye linger on him in return. “Just doing your job, is that what you are saying?” He leaned in suggestively and Barry took a step away in pure self-defense.

He sighed relieved. “Exactly. Now if you don`t mind leaving me alone, I have to go.” Barry stopped considered where he was and corrected himself. “I want to buy something. You need to leave because this looks an awful lot like stalking and I think you want to avoid new charges.”

“But I do mind and actually disagree with you.” Len smirked at him but it looked kind of wrong for a real smirk. Barry chose to interpret it as a smile from a man not used to that expression. 

He opened his mouth to continue talking, but they were at the front of the line now and Barry took the opportunity to look away from that hypnotizing man. He turned to the cashier to pay for the perfume he hoped smelled somewhat nice. It better do, for the price it cost him.

As soon as Barry was done Len started up again. “Lots of people would have gladly let me take the fall. Can´t I show you how much,” his eyes flickered up and down Barry´s body again “I appreciate that?” his voice somehow dropped an octave mid sentences and that alone should have been illegal.

“Yes? I mean, no!” Barry coughed willing his goose bumps to go down. “No, definitely no thanks needed.”

The sardonic grin on Len´s face said he knew exactly what Barry was very carefully not thinking about. “Pity. But don`t let me keep you from your mother´s birthday party. Give her my greetings.”

“I will. Good bye, Snart.” Barry came a few steps, before he stopped and turned around again. “How did you know…” but Snart was already gone. Barry tried to see him in the crowd but it was in vain. “You better not be stalking me for real, bastard.”

 

 

 

 

Len looked down at Lucky Georg´s body. The guy was still warm, must have been shot while waiting for Len under the bridge. Looked like the info he wanted to sell Len was the real deal. Too bad he was no longer able to share it with him.

He left the scene of the crime before this murder could also be pinned on him.

 

 

 

 

Being with his parents never failed to make Barry feel like a small child again. Also, he liked Joe. But he was the dad of his best friend and a work colleague, he did not need to see him even more outside of work. There were at least enough other guests as puffer between them, so he could avoid another crime related conversation without being too obvious. 

His parents still shot him knowing glances. He loved them, dearly, but not moving back into their house even though he came back to Central City after college was the best thing he ever did.

Or so he thought until he came back and found Snart waiting for him in his tiny kitchen.

“You are not only out of mini marshmallows, but cocoa too.” He said, sitting on the only chair, looking displeased. “I had to settle for tea. And your selection isn’t even good.”

Barry gaped. Then he walked the two steps in front of Len and took the steaming cup out of his hands, putting it in the sink. “Are you for real?” he pointed at the door. “You have to leave. Unless you want me to report you for stalking.”

“I don´t know why I assumed you to be a good host. You have to improve your attitude. This,” he pointed at Barry in a sweeping gesture, “doesn’t make me feel welcome at all.”

Barry threw his hands up in the air. “That is because you are not, Snart. What are you even doing here?”

“I am glad you asked. I need your help with something.” He grabbed his cup again and took a sip of tea.

Infuriated Barry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I say no. Now go.”

Leonard looked considering at him over the rim of his cup. “At least hear me out, Barry Allen.”

“And if I won´t?” 

“Then you´ll soon see me accused of yet another crime I did not commit. And I think this time it`s going to be murder.” He took another sip of tea, eyes tracking every move Barry made as he started to pace up and down in the little space available.

“What makes you think that?” he finally asked, coming to a stop.

“Because I was looking into who set me up and a few hours ago I had a meet up with an information broker. He gives me info, I give him money, everyone is happy. The usual. But..”

“But?” Barry leaned lightly forward, into Len´s space.

“He was killed before I got there. Body was still warm which puts me this time directly at the scene of the crime. Around the time of the crime too. So you see my predicament. Someone is out to get me and not afraid to go over corpses. My usual contacts won`t be any help because they are either compromised or will believe that I killed one of them or be smart enough to realize that the opposition killed whoever worked for me.”

Barry uncrossed his arms and started gesticulating. “Then why not go to the police? You know that that is what they are there for, right?”

Leonard scoffed. “And expect them to believe me? When lots of them want to see me behind bars? Not to say that I would have to incriminate myself to get them a comprehensive list of all the people who would be glad to see me gone. And as soon as it got out that I went to the pigs for help someone else would shoot me, just to stop me from talking to them and giving away secrets.”

Barry´s hands had wandered up to his hair, carding through it and making it stand up on end. “And what makes you think I could help you?”

Len instantly noticed the use of could instead would and smiled. He nearly had him. “Look, you are good at your job. Someone set me up and I have to know who before they get me. Or get you for ruining their plans.”

Barry blanched as if the idea had never even occurred to him. They really lived in different worlds, Len mused, despite their job connecting them on some level.

Barry sat down on the table and rubbed his forehead. “This is a really bad idea.”

Len leaned forward, getting into Barry´s space. “See it this way. The police has no idea who did it. I have some, but I need someone I can trust to help me find out for sure. You want to catch the thief. I want to catch who set me up.” He leaned back again. “I help you, you get to arrest them for their crime.”

Barry closed his eyes. “ I do want that bastard behind bars. But if I do this there have to be some rules. I won`t do anything too illegal for you.”

Len raised his brow. “Too illegal? What is that?”

“Hurt people or stuff like that. That´s a no-go.”

“I can live with that. Anything else?”

“You don`t hurt anyone either.” Barry looked him in the eye.

Len snorts. “No can do. What about self-defense? What about stopping someone from killing someone else?”

Barry crossed his arms again, tilting his head. “Violence only as a last option then. And no killing.”

This made Len laugh. But the sound was full of scorn. If only promising that would change the chances of it happening. He could at least humor the guy. Len nodded. “Anything else? World peace? A pony?”

Barry took a moment to think it over. “My family stays out of this. My friends stay out of this. And no one finds out, ever.”

This time Barry did not have to interpret the smirk into a smile. It was there, for all to see. But there was only him around. The sight of Leonard Snart happy nearly took his breath away. It felt private. “You have yourself a deal Mr. Allen. As long as you hold up your end, that is.”

Barry smiled back at Len. “Don`t worry, I`ll keep my word.”

Leonard took his still nearly full cup of tea and put it in the sink next to the other dirty dishes. Barry refused to feel ashamed about them. “I have a question. What makes you think you can trust me to keep mine?”

Barry stood also up and looked Leonard in the eye. “Because you need me.”

“And after?” he raised an eyebrow in question.

“Because I believe you won`t.” Barry came a step closer. “You can do all of these criminal things like lie and rob and hurt that are in your rap sheet, but I think you can also be different. I expect you to be different.” There was no hesitation. Barry stated it as a fact and dared the other man to look away from his gaze, to somehow deny it.

The moment stretched and Len did not response in any way other than searching Barry´s face for any doubt. He found none. Then the CSI nodded and turned around to leave the criminal in his kitchen. At the door he paused and looked back over his shoulder. “Don`t disappoint me, Leonard.”

Leonard felt pinned to the spot and only shook himself loose when he heard the shower start. He let himself out, leaving a burner phone with his number next to the sink.

 

 

 

 

 

As expected, the next day Barry was called into a crime scene under a bridge. Flies were sitting on the corpse and the blood was dry and started to flake off on some places. He tried to forget what Leonard already told him and approach the sight as if he had no background knowledge. It was harder than he thought it would be.

Joe was already going around asking for eye witness but it was a pretty remote place and no security camera around to help out. Barry too wished he had a reason to go, be anywhere but here, the burner phone heavy like a stone in his pocket.

He did his job.

 

 

 

 

 

His sister called.

Had she heard he was in trouble or did Mick´s condition worsen? Either way, he had to answer the phone.

“What took you so long? Can you talk at the moment?” were her greeting words and hearing her voice alone made something loosen in Len´s chest.

“Yes, I´m alone, sis. What makes you call?” He looked out of the window, eyes tracing the cloudy sky.

“I know that you are in a tight spot at the moment, heard there was a body involved already. I want to know where to meet you back in Central. I can be there in five hours tops. And don´t,” she quickly paused to take a breath, “tell me I cannot come because of Mick. The nurses take good care of him and I think he is sweet on one of the doctors treating his burns. He´ll be fine without me.”

Len thought this over for a bit. “No.” Lisa started talking in protest but he kept talking over her. “No, listen. Lucky George was killed not even nine hours ago. You already knowing about it? Someone fed you that information. They want you here and I don´t want to find out why.”

Lisa thought it over. “They could lure me away to get at Mick.”

“They could lure you here to get at you too. Or both of you. I need my head clear to plan and you also being in danger won´t help.”

Len heard a sigh over the line. “Think about it this way. Mick and I can take care of ourselves and you cannot do all the work alone. You need someone near you in your corner.”

Len turned away from the window, walking into the room. “Don´t worry sis, I already got all the help I´ll need.”

“Oh? And who do you trust enough to do that?”

“That is not your concern.” He grabbed a beer.

Lisa scoffed. “Please. Of course it is. Because at the moment it sounds like you are lying to get me to back off. I know you, brother, there is no way you went to someone from our acquaintances.”

“You are right. I did not. I went to an honest man.” He ignored Lisa´s “What?!” in the background. “He is competent and not someone who double crosses you and willing to help simply because he thinks it is the right thing to do.”

“And where did you find a magical unicorn like that?” the skepticism was clear to hear in her voice.

“Working with the pigs. As hard as that is to believe. I think even you would like him despite that glaring fault.” He opened the bottle and took a gulp. 

“Brother. Do you hear yourself talking? I guess he has a pretty face and smiles at you too? Since when does this work on you? You know better than to fall for such an obvious attempt at seduction. He works with the cops? Come on. I don´t care how good he is in the sack, and how convincing he lies. He is a mole.”

He put the cold glass against his forehead. “Lisa, you just said it yourself that cons like that don`t work on me.”

“Usually. But Lenny, you are also only human and we do stupid stuff when we stop thinking with our brains. And it looks like you did just that at a point in time where you really cannot afford to do so. What help would that guy even be? If you are right there is no way he would plant evidence for you or know the corrupt cops who would be up for it. And he would be an even worse target than me or Mick because guys like that rarely know how to defend themselves. And if you are wrong you are completely fucked.”

“I-“ Len hesitated. “I wanted to talk things over with him.”

“We can do that on the phone. And I probably know the people in question better than him too.”

“You don´t understand, he is a competent CSI, he is really good at analyzing crime scenes.” He put the beer back down and folding the free hand against his chest.

“Which he would be doing as part of his day job anyways. And how many crime scenes do you expect to see?”

Len stayed silent.

“Look Lenny, if that guy is for real I can understand having a crush. But don´t confuse wanting do date him with him being able to solve this mess.” She sighed. “I´ll be there in a few hours. Mick is as safe as can be. I`ll take extra precautions to watch my back, but there is no way in hell I´ll not come to watch your back too. Especially when your head is not in the game.” Lisa hung up before Len could protest further. To think she would ever see the day where her brother got a real soft spot for some guy. She´d have to make some background checks of her own on that one. As soon as she knew his name anyways.

Len meanwhile left the bottle where it was and opened up the window to light one of his cigarettes. He needed one now.

 

 

 

 

 

Jitters smelled heavenly as always. Barry sat at the table, waiting for Iris to start her break and join him.

“You, mister, look exhausted. And it’s only lunch time.” She said, sitting down next to him and sliding a second cup of coffee in his direction.

“I love you, you know that?” Barry said. To the cup. 

“Hey!” Iris boxed him in the arm, but smiled when he looked at her. “Want to know something awesome?”

“Of course.” He looked up at her, expression fond.

“I got the tickets for the Cryptonite concert. So you better be free next month or I´ll just have to get myself another date for the night.” She smiled so wide her eyes crinkled. 

Barry smiled back, excited. “That is awesome! I wanted to see them for ages.”

“I know, right?” Iris gushed right back, but then her gaze focused on something behind Barry. “I wanted to tease you a bit more about your handsome crook, but I´ll leave you alone now. That lady over there looks like she wants to kill me and eat you, so good luck with that.”

“What? Iris!” but she already left the table and made her way to the break room.

 

 

 

 

 

Len was sitting in a booth at Saints, having dinner, when Lisa walked in. The evening crowed send a few appreciative glances her way but let her through unmolested.

“I saw your unicorn.” She said, sitting down. “He is single but he has my number. So when he calls me he isn`t good enough for you. And if he doesn’t he still isn`t, because he is a CSI and no one is good enough for you Lenny. But I have to give you that, he is rather cute.” She stole one of his fries.

“And to think you wanted to help me with my problem, not create new ones.” Leonard shot back at her, pushing the rest of his meal in her direction.

“Oh, don´t be so grumpy. You do it to my boyfriends all the time.” Lisa smiled at him, picking up another fry.

“Be that as it may, I had no plans to ask him out so you could have spared yourself the trouble.” That was true. He nearly did it by accident once but that was neither here nor there.

“I know you, Lenny, you go after what you want. As soon as you admit it to yourself, that is. And I haven´t heard you moon over someone like that in forever. So this was a necessary precaution.”

Len chose to ignore that. “Regarding our actual reason for meeting, did you get some new intel?”

“Nothing more than you already had.” Lisa sighed. “But let´s talk about that later at home, okay?”

So she definitely knew something. She always had a way of making people talk that Len could not come even close to.

“Alright.” He nodded. “How is Mick?”

“You know that you could just call him and ask him yourself. He can talk and hold a phone.” Len looked at his beer, avoiding the teasing look in her eyes, if not the teasing tone in her voice. “But then you would have to admit to care about your friend and hell will freeze over before that happens.”

“You know what, why don’t we go home right now?” he said, already standing up and going to the bar to pay for his meal. Lisa laughed at his retreat.

 

They were sitting on the sofa, the plan´s for Leonard´s next heist pushed to the side on the table so Lisa could put her feet up without worrying about them.

“So Luisa tells me that Georg last worked with one of the families. Not the Santinis because they hate him since July ´05 and not the Lengfields either because he hates them because of what happened to his mom.” She lounged on the cushions, nearly taking up more than half of the furniture. 

Len nodded. He was sitting on the arm and leaning on the back of the couch, somehow keeping balance without looking strained. “So that leaves the Forgers, the Swans and the Chos.”

“Brother, Central hast too many mobster families.”

“Don´t I know it.” He smiled at her. “But they are usually much too involved with each other to bother us other criminals, so it normally works out.”

“But if Luisa´s guess is right that changed. Or did you annoy one of them and forgot to tell me about it?”

“No, you know how I avoid them. But at the moment it is the only lead we have, so let’s refresh our knowledge off them.”

Lisa closed her eyes in thought. “The Chos are rather small but vicious. They have the upper west neighborhoods and trade mostly in pharmaceuticals…” 

The siblings continued to brainstorm until the wee hours of morning, only confirming what the already knew. If it was a family it made no sense to go after Leonard.

 

 

 

 

 

After a restless night the first thing Barry did was call Leonard. “What?” came instead of a greeting from him. In hindsight Barry should have waited because hearing that voice clearly still heavy with sleep did things to him he did not need to know about.

“So, I thought we should perhaps meet up? Talk about our progress?” he answered, hoping he sounded less nervous than he felt.

“You found something already?” The rustling of bed sheets could be heard over the phone.

“No, I don´t know. But isn´t no news good news? In this case at least. You are definitely not yet a suspect though, so there is that.” Barry closed his eyes in an attempt to stop himself from rambling. He wished he would finally grow out of that awkward habit.

“Then why meet up? You planning on ambushing me with some cop friends of yours?”

“No, I just-“ how could he say that he wanted to see how the other man was doing? To confirm for himself again that helping him was the right thing to do and not some catastrophic mistake that was bound to bite him in the ass later.

Although, it could be both of those things at the same time.

“I guess if you wanted to lure me out you would have a handy reason prepared, so I´ll bite. When and where?”

Barry had not thought that far ahead. “The docks?” he came up with, vaguely thinking of old school mobster movies. “At 10 pm?”

“Okay Barry.” Len said and his voice was still a little soft from sleep and that sentence was engraved into Barry´s brain forever now. “Let´s meet there.” He hung up and only the dial tone was witness to Barry´s blush and shy smile.

“Okay Len.” He said and hung up too.

That was one question answered. It definitely felt like the right thing to do.

 

 

 

 

“You wanted to meet at the docks? How dramatic.” Were Len´s word as he approached the figure standing at the water front, looking out over the railing.

“Shut up. Isn´t that how your clandestine meetings go? Your last contact was underneath a bridge!”

“It does set a certain kind of mood. Didn´t think you would go for it that is all. So what do you have for me?” He came to a stop beside the CSI and followed his gaze over the dark see. It was a bright night and he could still make out some boats underneath the stars.

Barry turned to look at him, leaning against the fence. “They know Georg´s name and are going through his contacts already. Your name hasn´t been mentioned yet but I guess it is only a matter of time. By the way, how did you get there and leave without getting caught on any security camera in the area?”

“A magician doesn´t share his tricks, Barry. But I had more success than you, I-“ But that was the moment Lisa stepped out of the shadows. Entering Barry’s field of vision from behind him he startled in fright, slipped on the wet floor and fell into the cold water with a yelp taking the flimsy fence with him.

The splash wasn´t spectacular but Lisa´s face was surprised enough to make Len laugh. Barry came up spitting water out of his mouth, teeth already chattering. Getting him back on dry land was harder than it should have been, with the wet cloths weighing heavy on Barry´s thin body. He definitely should get in shape, build up some muscle mass he thought, once he was dry and warm again.

“We need to get you out of those cloths.” Len said, already reaching for the soggy jacket.

“I´m not going to strip out here!” Barry held up his arms in protest, lips already slightly blue.

“It´s not as if I haven’t seen your chest before.” Her brother snapped back, completely ignoring her looks.

“That is not the point!”

“But it is an interesting bit of information. I thought you did not fall into bed with him Lenny.” Lisa raised a brow at her brother that he totally disregarded again in favor of getting out of his own jacket. He held it out to Allen.

“You can cover up with this. And fine, leave the trousers on until we are inside. I think the important part is getting the core body warm?” the rest of the sentences ended on a high, questioning note. Leonard certainly wasn´t sure that that was what was supposed to be done. 

“Okay, fine.” Barry glared at him, also ignoring Lisa words, because –what? “But it´s not as bad as you make it out to be. I´m just cold, it´s not hypothermia.”

“Then let us keep it that way. Come on Lisa, give the man some privacy.” Len turned around pointedly and Lisa followed with a sigh.

They could hear Barry quietly curse and then ask dejectedly. “Can you undo the buttons please?” 

Len went to do as asked while Lisa watched the way her brother gently if quickly opened up the shirt and helped the man out of it and the undershirt beneath. He looked at the wet skin covered in goose bumps and also got out of his own sweater, giving that to the shivering mess too. Than he held out the jacket once more.

Barry looked ridiculous, snuggling into the leather biker jacket as if it were soft cotton. It made Len smile and Lisa certainly noticed his unguarded expression.

“Let´s get you to Barne Street.” Leonard said and started walking down the docks.

Lisa shot him a look but followed, as did Barry.

 

 

 

Barry had just finished showering and was in the back room, putting on some more of Leonard´s warm and dry clothing. It felt like paradise.

The man in question was in the kitchen, making hot cocoa while avoiding the eyes of his sister. But that was okay, Lisa could wait.

There was a knock on the door interrupting the silence.

The siblings exchanged a quick look and Lisa went to the back room while Len reached for his gun and approached the door.

Lisa entered the room without warning and held a finger up to her lips. “Stay silent, Allen, and don´t come out of here regardless of what you hear.”

Barry had just finished putting three sweaters on top of each other and was still slightly shivering. He blinked at Lisa.

“Just sit on the bed and don´t leave it.” She pushed him onto the mattress and closed the door behind herself. Turning the key she locked the door and Barry in. Then she also reached for her gun and went back to Len. Taking position behind him as he opened the door.

“What can I do for you, Miss Forger?” He asked, obviously having looked through the peephole. 

The seventeen year old girl flanked by two deadly body guards smiled at Len.

“Hear me out. I am here to clear up this framing matter.” She looked up and down the floor. “Can we talk inside? I promise on my mother´s fury that we mean you and yours no harm.”

“And the Forgers live up to their promises. All right.” Len stepped aside and let the three women in. What choice did he have exactly? There were certainly more goons outside waiting in a car. He showed them into the kitchen, the only place with a table that had enough chairs.

Lisa stayed standing. Leaning against a wall, not putting down her gun. One of the body guards mirrored her while the other sat beside her young boss. 

“Hot chocolate? I just made a batch and it would be a shame to have it go to waste.” Len asked, while filling up a cup for himself.

The mafia princes nodded and he took another two and put them down in front of her and her companion before sitting at the opposite end of the table.

Meanwhile Barry was laying on the bed, fearful of Lisa´s wrath if he were to leave it, head stretched in the direction of the door. The walls were thin and he could hear nearly everything said. That chocolate sounded heavenly, and if there wasn´t any left over for him after this he would cry. 

“You want to clear things up? As far as I know your family is behind all of this or at least connected, so talk and convince me otherwise because if you have no reason to go after me and are way out of line.” He could hear Len speak.

“Already figured that out? You live up to our reputation. But it is not completely true.” There was a short pause. “The chocolate is good.”

“I´ll give you the recipe. Now come to the point.” Leonard´s voice was cutting sharp. Barry had never heard that tone before and preferred it to stay that way. The man sounded scary like that.

Maria sighed putting the mug down. “It´s my father.”

Len tilted his head skeptically. “I thought he was merely a figure head?”

“Well, yes, but he is still married to the boss so he has some influence.” Back on the bed Barry wished he had something to write all of this down because that was pertinent information that Captain Singh would love to know about. But then he would have to explain how he got it and that was a can of worms better let unopened. Instead he snuggled a bit deeper into the covers.

“So why is your father after my blood?”

“That is none of your concern. Just know that it is taken care of, no more attempts will be made and we will owe you a small favor if you refrain from retribution.”

“That sounds like a good deal. But I need to know why because otherwise it could happen again and I don´t want to repeat this.” Leonard at least sounded really earnest about it too.

“It was a unique situation. Be assured that it won´t happen again.” Maria was not yet able to mask the strain in her voice completely. With time she would be a fearsome lady like her mother, in parts she was already there, but still. It was curious to have her personally talk to the Snart siblings.

“You know, I would love to believe that, but I am a bit skeptical.” There was a short pause. “You also don´t want there to get rumors around about how your family goes willy-nilly after unsuspecting criminals. It would be bad for business, I understand.”

“I won´t tell you.” Her voice was hard again.

“But I insist.”

“It´s because he is an overprotective idiot douche, okay?” There was real frustration in her tone. “He got it into his head that I have a thing for you and decided to preemptively dictate my dating choices in the most asinine way possible.”

“…do you? Because as flattered as I am you are a bit young.”

Barry waited with baited breath for the answer. 

“Exactly! That he even thinks that you would go for it speaks volumes, but no. I am not here to rant about my dad or come on to you. It is no secret that mom is teaching me to take over for her and part is learning about the underworld. I just happen to like your style in heists and think some of our guys could learn a bit from you but that is purely professional.” She sounded composed again and Barry nodded into the pillow, fully on her side regarding that patriarchic tale.

“So let me get this straight. You complement my work, your father takes that the wrong way and has somebody killed because of it? How did you find out about this? I doubt that he confessed.”

Maria laughed at the thought of it. “No, but he asked me what I would do to frame someone and shortly after it just so happens to you. It wasn´t that hard to figure out.” Barry could hear the eye roll though the walls.

“Then why only act now? This whole thing has been going on for quite some time already.”

“Because the first time could have been a coincidence. And I only heard about it when you already were in police custody, so not much I could have done until you were on your way to prison. But then he did that to Gorge and I was sure. So mom is putting dad in his place right now and I have the pleasure of dealing with you, because it is time I got some experiences of my own and you follow a code of not crossing the mob that makes this low risk for me.” She sounded as if she were quoting someone on that last part. “Mom likes you. You are not unreasonable, so she is okay with owing you for this. Within reason of course.”

“As long as I don`t retaliate.” Len sounded considering and Barry did not know whether he wanted him to accept or – was there really another option? They were dealing with a real life mob family right now!

“Exactly.” She sounded relieved.

“I´ll get back to you about that favor then. And tell your mother that as nice as it is to have her” he paused “approval I don´t like being used as training wheels for anybody.”

“Thank you. I will. And give Rory my well wishes.” She said, nodding to the closed back room door. “I heard he is still recuperating from the fire.”

With that she and her body guards left.

Lisa burst out laughing as soon as they were gone.

“It´s not funny, Liz.” Len sank back unto his chair and laid his head and torso on the table, done with the world.

“Oh yes it is. Your face!” Lisa got out, between loud bouts of laughter. “When you thought she had the hots for you!” There were tears streaming down her face.

The back door rattled. “Is there still hot chocolate?” Came Barry´s voice from behind it. “Because I could seriously need one right now.” He sneezed.

 

When Barry had joined them at the table, a mug clutched firmly between his hands he finally got a good look at the woman that joined them at the docks. Len took the opportunity to introduce them to each other.

“Barry, meet my sister. Lisa, this is Barry.”

He instantly felt relieved having it confirmed that she was family and not something else. But she seemed vaguely familiar. “Do I know you? Wait, aren´t you the woman that wanted to have a threesome with me and her girlfriend? Or boyfriend? That part wasn’t really clear.” He trailed off.

“Well, I had to see if you were able to resist temptation.” She blew him a kiss over her own mug of hot chocolate.

Barry looked at Len. “Is that a test that people you work with have to pass? Because I don´t approve.”

“No. It´s not.” Lisa answered. “Tell me, how did you meet my brother?”

“Well I ran into him when he was arrested and thought he was my boss´s husband. But let´s talk about what just happened.” Barry changed the subject quickly. Which Len was truly thankful for.

“What is there to talk about? We know what was going on, it´s not going to happen again, case closed.” Len said, keeping his gaze on Barry and watching for any reaction he may have made.

“But what about justice? Getting the robber and murderer behind bars where they belong?” Barry crossed his arms.

“Barry, in case you have not understood what was going on here. It was a part of the Forger family, doesn´t matter if they were a splinter group or did not have the backing of their boss. They made a deal, we accepted the terms, because doing something else would be suicidal stupid, and they take care of the trouble makers better than your justice system could. If we go back on our word now, there will be more blood and it will be ours.”

Barry lucked mulish but did not argue further, because he had in fact, understood completely. It just did not sit right with him.

“Then what about Rory? Was that a threat against him?” He fished for something to feel upset about.

Leonard sighed. “No. Coming here was the threat, showing us that they know about my safe houses. Some of them at least. They must have had surveillance on them to come here so quick and they certainly saw three people enter. One being a total mess and needing help up the stairs so he would not fall flat on his face. They must have confused the two of you.” The last part was said with an ironically raised eyebrow that mocked Barry more than words ever could.

“So what now? Everything goes back to normal and I forget this ever happened?” Barry sneezed again. “Which is not likely, by the way.”

“Now we all drink our delicious chocolates, you get home and into your own clothes and tomorrow we decide the rest.” Lisa decided. Because it was nearing midnight and those two were obviously looking for a fight she wanted no part of.

 

 

 

 

Once Barry was back in his own apartment he just got out of his boots and fell straight into bed. He may still be mad at the situation and Leonard but his clothes were more comfortable than they looked, okay? He slept like a baby and woke up with a running nose and a light headache. 

Work was awful. Not only was he getting sicker, he felt guilty and one wrong breath away from getting caught for colluding with Snart. If he had known the mob was behind everything he would have never said yes to that deal of Leonard´s. And it seemed like he wasn´t even needed. Barry frowned. What a downer that thought was.

Having a world class thief rely on him, coming to him for his expertise had been a heady experience. Having it be a suave and attractive man that kept flirting with Barry was even better for his ego. Being completely useless in the end felt disheartening. He had wanted to help Leonard. Barry was glad that the danger was over, yes, but he had looked forward to having his badass moment and impress Len with his knowledge.

It was probably for the best that that did not happen.

It also was for the best that he would no longer have a reason to see the man. Especially as it did not feel that way. Although, he still had the clothing Leonard lent him. It was only reasonable to give them back, right? Before he could think further on it he texted Snart on the burner phone, asking for another meeting. This time far away from any water.

But Len did not answer.

When there was still no response by evening Barry sighed. He had probably already gotten rid of the phone. It was the smart thing to do. Barry still felt like crying.

Dozing in front of the TV he nearly missed the footsteps coming his way.

And there he was. Leonard Snart in all his glory, sexy biker jacket and boots included stood in his door. “I let myself in.” he smirked.

“I can see that. What are you doing here?” Barry smiled back.

“You wanted to meet up again. I thought I would spare you the hassle of moving.” He came into the room and held up a steaming container. “Also brought you soup. It´s supposed to help with the cough and all.” He put it down in front of Barry like a peace offering. It smelled heavenly.

“Thank you.” Barry made some room on the couch and grabbed the soup and the plastic spoon, blowing on it to not burn his mouth. Leonard sat down. It tasted nearly as good as it smelled and Barry sighed into the container. “This is so good.”

Len looked at him and smiled. Again. “You are welcome.” He kept glancing at Barry sitting there in fuzzy socks, soft trousers and oversized hoody. Barry felt embarrassed and empowered at once, having that gaze completely focused on him.

Halfway through the soup Barry put it down again and faced Len. “We had an eyewitness come forward. Waitress called Sophie, was very afraid and nervous, very convincing too. Talked about some lady who did it, so I guess you´ll not get accused of this crime.”

Len smirked. “The Forgers move fast.” He raised an eyebrow. “That why you texted me?” Barry blushed.

“No.” Barry got even redder, no longer able to look Leonard in the face. “I wanted to give you your clothes back. But I haven´t had time yet to wash them, I thought we would, you know, set up a meeting like normal people instead of a quick B&E.”

“I promise, I did not break anything while entering your place.” Len sad, completely unrepentant. He studied Barry´s profile who was already back to eating. “And I don´t need the clothes. You can keep them, if you want.” Especially as knowing that Barry would from time to time wear something of his was a pleasing thought. Even if this thing between them did not go any further.

But Lisa was right. He went after what he wanted and with startling clarity he had realized that he really did want Barry Allen while hiding him away from the Forgers, from danger. Awkward puppy and competent idealist that he was.

Len moved a bit around on the couch, as if to find a more comfortable position and just happened to end up sitting nearer to Barry, right next to him in fact. It felt nice. “What are we watching?”

“CSI Miami.” He mumbled. “I like seeing the ridiculous things they think forensic science can do. Or get angry at the misportrayal of police procedures. But either way it is entertaining.”

“No need to defend or explain your viewing choices to me.” Barry relaxed at those words. “Why don´t you tell me all the things they get wrong about-“ he glanced at the screen, “bite analyses?”

“Oh, don´t get me started on that humbug.” He turned completely away from the TV and to Len, their knees now right next to each other. Leonard took away the nearly empty bowl as Barry started to gesticulate and teach him about real science. He smiled.

The next morning at work Barry got another coffee delivery. This time the cup read ´let´s set up a date, like normal people` in precise even lettering and Barry blushed up to the roots of his hair, hugged the barista and called Len immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I finished since 2010, take that depression! ;)
> 
> My working title was robber´s romcom, if someone is interessted.
> 
>  
> 
> I had fun with this prompt. Hope Zombiejuju will had fun with my interpration. I am just so happy to finally have another work finished, guys :)))
> 
> As I have no beta reader all mistakes are mine. Don´t feel shy to tell me all about the things that sucked or worked well for you. Don´t feel bad about nor commenting either, I know it is not always that easy.
> 
> Happy Hugs and Holidays to all of you!
> 
>  
> 
> Here a short scene that did not make it into the story:
> 
>  
> 
> “How did you manage to get Turner to defend you? She is one of the most sought after defense lawyers in Central.”
> 
> “She owed me for keeping her brother out of a gang fight.” There was a short pause. “Really, he was way into drugs and I kept a bit of an eye on him in case I needed an in with his sister. Worked out pretty well for me.”
> 
> Barry looked at Len with fondness and gave him a quick kiss. “Sometimes I cannot believe you.”


End file.
